Best of Warner Bros.: 50 Cartoon Collection (Looney Tunes)
Best of Warner Bros.: 50 Cartoon Collection (Looney Tunes) is a 2013 two-disc collection of fifty classic Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. None of the cartoons featured on this set are new to DVD, with most of the contents on this set being taken from the Looney Tunes Golden Collection series, with the exception of "Crockett-Doodle-Do" (taken from Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth) and "Wild Over You" (taken from Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best). Description It's always "wabbit" season now that the best Looney Tunes cartoons from the Warner Bros. vault are available in this wild two-disc collection! Reunite with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Daffy Duck and all the Looney Tunes gang in an animated assortment of hits that have tickled the funny bones of cartoon lovers for generations. There's something for everyone in this must-own collection of 50 Looney tunes classics that helped contribute to 90 years of Warner Bros. cartoon magic. It's a timeless anthology for fans of all ages that will have you laughing long before "Tha-That-That's All, Folks!" Contents 'Disc 1' Cartoons 12, 17 and 22 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Rabbit of Seville (1950) # Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) # One Froggy Evening (1955) # Scaredy Cat (1948) # There They Go-Go-Go! (1956) # Rabbit's Kin (1952) # Duck Amuck (1953) # A Ham in a Role (1949) # Speedy Gonzales (1955) # Crockett-Doodle-Do (1960) # What's Opera, Doc? (1957) # The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946) # Feed the Kitty (1952) # Gift Wrapped (1952) # Goo Goo Goliath (1954) # Show Biz Bugs (1957) # Kitty Kornered (1946) # Wild Over You (1953) # The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) # Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) # Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) # Baby Bottleneck (1946) # From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1954) # A Bear for Punishment (1951) # Ducking the Devil (1957) 'Disc 2' Cartoons 11-13, 17, 19, 22 and 24 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Rabbit Hood (1949) # The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) # Birds Anonymous (1957) # Often an Orphan (1949) # Robin Hood Daffy (1958) # Operation: RABBIT (1952) # 8 Ball Bunny (1950) # It's Hummer Time (1950) # Mouse Wreckers (1948) # The Honey-Mousers (1956) # A Corny Concerto (1943) # A Pest in the House (1947) # The Bashful Buzzard (1945) # Chow Hound (1951) # Water, Water Every Hare (1952) # Rabbit Fire (1951) # Birth of a Notion (1947) # Dough Ray Me-ow (1948) # I Love to Singa (1936) # Three Little Bops (1957) # Hillbilly Hare (1950) # The Wise Quacking Duck (1943) # Rocket-bye Baby (1956) # The Dover Boys (1942) # The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (1961) Bonus Features *3 bonus Looney Tunes cartoons, including the theatrical short Coyote Falls, starring Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner What if... Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video Category:Warner Home Video Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Warner Bros. videos and DVDs Category:WarnerMedia videos and DVDs